Maiden of Miracles: Radiant Dawn (Book 1)
by Transient Sonata
Summary: Her existence was a mystery in itself. She didn't belong in the world. And yet she is there, and all is good. She is the angel heralding the path to the future; the demon threatening the existence of worlds. The vanguard delivered through a blazing flame performing miracles. A truly radiant dawn. Renamed from Blazing Angelus: Seed of Fate
1. Prologue

Hello guys! This is a rewrite of Aria, the Crimson Horizon. It was too Mary-Sue. Forgive me for that. I hope this one would be much better. You guys might notice the Shakugan no Shana stuff, and I'm not going to deny, that's foreshadowing.

So… Enjoy, guys! I'm starting from the Hunter Exam now. This story will go all the way until GI arc, like I planned, and then… well you'll see. The foreshadowing may not be seen yet even at that point, so you guys might have a long, long time to wait until you see the reason for Shakugan no Shana here.

Note: Changed her name, updating tomorrow

Note again: Thanks to Bluemoon, located a plothole which has now been fixed. Thanks to Bluemoon!

* * *

Prologue

3rd Person POV

A shrill shriek disturbed a dark, dark night.

A child, only 12 year old, ran and ran and ran across the streets into the alleys, any way to be away from that monster. The monster chased the poor child through the streets, the alleys, even past the buildings. It was 12 at night and the poor child was only getting medicine for her sick mother. 10, no, 15, no, 20 minutes. Even more than that. The poor girl had been running, gripping the medicine like it was her only hope.

The monster, the freak, the demon. It already had many names, described from the acts it does. It kills, it eats its target without the least bit of remorse, the least bit of regret. The entire body itself is not eaten; it sucks out the soul. This child would be its 20th victim. The 20th victim to have an even worse death than a brutal one.

Of course, village authorities have already contacted the government for help. Sadly, the village is located in a rather inaccessible place, save for when a villager him or herself exited to lead the person in. Additionally, the people they contacted didn't exactly believe that a supernatural monster was killing people. The people they had asked for were slowly getting closer, wandering every road and entering every path. Soon, the village would be found. However, it just isn't enough to save the poor girl and the 19 victims before her.

Soon, the child, tired and out of breath, ended up cornered. The girl was eaten and her remains left in the corner.

Her soul disappeared into nothingness, and arrived somewhere, someplace.

In that place, her soul, merely in the form of a wisp, spoke to a being much, much greater.

That being was called Nanika.

Nanika, in reality, was split into two parts. Her first, and the part more usually seen, was Alluka. Whenever Alluka was out(which was most of the time), Nanika spent time in this dimension, occasionally talking to people who had died, hearing their stories.

Of course, Nanika wasn't the only being who did these kinds of things; there were many. However, being part human in a certain point of view, she was the only one who could truly understand what beings of her kind called 'human emotions'. She was the closest thing to them, and thus one who constantly defended them.

Despite this, many of her kind also believed in humans. There was Alastor, Flame of Heaven, the Snake of the Festival, and much, much more. They too understood these beings, despite to a lower state as they had never been in their places, but they too can feel the plight of the human soul, much more a pitiful one.

Nanika took the liberty to talk to one such pitiful soul. The soul was devoured by a beast. The soul had died prematurely; it shouldn't have died that early. Frowning, Nanika looked into the future of the soul, and saw much good that the soul could do.

She decided to send the being to the world where her other half, Alluka, resides. She tried to check the future of what would happen to the poor soul, but couldn't see anything. It was only dark, uncertain. Certain futures like these meant a world-changing destiny, and after deciding this, Nanika knew it was too late to change her mind. It isn't good to keep directly meddling with the business of mortals without being called, after all.

Nanika prepared the child's new body in the spitting image of her old body, yet completely new and free from ailments. Free from the limitations that usually came with the human body. She gave a total of three blessings.

Her blessings affected the child's body mostly physically as that was the easiest one to affect. It would also not be good to affect anything else, as this may change her destiny into something negative. As it was world-changing, it would be much better if it was positive, wouldn't it? Nanika gave the body immense physical strength and speed, enough to open the Gate of Trials of the Zoldyck family until the 3rd door and enough to give the Zoldycks a run for their money.

She also gave the child a Nen potential so large, it is simply spoken about in legends. A potential so large, she had to give an exchange of completely destroying the poor soul's memory of everything in her past life except her name,a few details about her past life, maybe some overpowering events that made the soul that person, as well as even her favorite TV show, Hunter x Hunter but not all. Not even close to 30%. She wouldn't even remember her parent's faces! She also had to sacrifice the next person who made a wish except if the person who made it was Killua, to whom her other half, Alluka, liked so much.

Lastly, she begged the Flame of Heaven, Alastor, to give her potential as a specialist well versed in the power of Fire. The god grudgingly agreed, in exchange of the location of an important artifact. Nanika gladly made his artifact appear, and Alastor blessed the girl.

The being then gave her last words with the wisp, who, despite not being able to hear, seemed to understand and cried for a while. The wisp was then reincarnated into a new body.

"Good luck, Aria." Muttered Nanika, before heading back to her own space.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: POV will not change unless stated otherwise… And to whatever idiot that thinks I own Hunter x Hunter, I don't, really. If only the characters would be mine *sigh*. Sorry for late update. Exam week... And also sorry for making it short. I'll do my best to make it around 2.5k at least per chapter. :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Exam Start! First Phase!

Aria's POV

I awoke, cold and shaking, to obtrusive stares and annoying whispers.

It's cold... Where am I?

I looked around me. Men(mostly, anyway) of all shapes, sizes, and… as my eyes went to a certain group… ages?

Why is it so dark? Why is it so silent with this many people? More importantly, why can't I remember much? Where do I live, where are my parents, my friends, my loved ones? I had so many questions to ask, so many gaps to fill. My memory betrayed me, I couldn't remember anything. I remembered only a few things, which pretty much consisted of some names and basic information. Words like Aria… my name?

I felt so empty, so alone despite the amount of people around me. I shivered and embraced myself unknown of what's happening around me. I suddenly felt a presence eyeing me and then soon after that, approaching me. I turned around to see who it is and hopefully, it was someone I was supposed to know.

It was a fat man and he went closer holding a can. I frowned, this scene seemed familiar. It felt like I'd seen this happen many, many times and yet it felt different. It felt different somehow.

"Hello. My name is Tonpa." Said the fat man who'd been carrying the orange juice.

"Hello. My name is A-Aria." I said, almost muttering 'I think' because with the many gaps in my memory, that could've been my mom, my sister, even my friend or enemy. Since it was the only name that I remembered, it should be my name… right? I smiled sheepishly at the man. I felt like I knew him, it's just… I didn't.

I searched my memory, whatever gap it had, I might remember something. Tonpa… Tonpa… Oh, right! There was a Tonpa from my favorite show, Hunter x Hunter! I looked around myself again. No way… It's Gon, Leorio, Kurapika! This can't be, I really might be in the Hunter x Hunter world! I looked around some more and spotted Killua. And even… Hisoka. Hisoka is so scary… I just don't know what to do with him.

Let's get this straight. First of all, I'm in the Hunter x Hunter world. As in, definitely in the Hunter x Hunter world. Second, I'm in the Hunter Exam with Gon and Killua. Third, I lost most of my memories. I'm not even sure if what I remember are my memories or not!

I guess I'll just make new memories then.

A probing voice disturbed my thoughts. "Aria, Aria?" said the voice.

I looked to the source of the voice and it was Tonpa. I forgot… he was talking to me. "Were you even listening?" he asked me.

I slowly nodded. Tonpa sighed, muttering something under his breath which I had a feeling was 'Stupid brat' and then proceeded to hand me some orange juice. "Juice?" he offered. "For our newfound friendship?"

I shook my head. "I dislike poisoned drinks. Sorry." I said, relishing the shocked look on his face.

He scowled and then left me.

Thankful that Tonpa left, I headed to the wall and sat. A familiar silver haired boy approached me fairly quickly. "Yo." He said, greeting me.

I blinked. Weren't people supposed to be saying Hi as a greeting nowadays? Well, it is Killua. Assassins don't know anything about social life.

"Hi." I replied, slightly smiling before turning away.

"What's your name?" he asked, and I reluctantly turned to him. Be careful. Killua is an assassin. If you get him mad, he'll kill you. "Aria." I said, turning away again.

I felt like he frowned. "Why are you turning away?"

"I don't know." I replied.

He laughed. "You're a strange one! I'm Killua." He said, heading over to the side where I was facing.

"Killua." I repeated, and he looked at me quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said.

Killua opened his mouth to reply when a rather peculiar ringing sound went off which resulted in both Killua's and my attentions as well as the rest of the examinees' to become focused on the origin. The wall blocking the way suddenly rose and it revealed a man who was pretty formal stood in front of the crowd. It's the guy without a mouth! I remember now. He's the examiner for the first part of the test, right? And the first test would be running.

"I apologize for the wait." Started… what's his name again? "The entry period for Hunter applicants had ended. The hunter exam will now begin!" announced the examiner whose name I realized to be Satotsu.

All the examinees straightened themselves and seeing them, I did too. Killua leaned closer to me and asked "What do you think the first exam will be?" he pondered.

I pretended to think a bit before replying. "Probably running as it seems to be quite a distance…" I said, making him sigh.

"Aww… It seems boring already." He complained and I nodded. Do I have the physical ability to get through this test? I could barely run 30 minutes at their speed if it is what I think it is, and this exam is like 5 hours, and don't forget the marsh part. That could have been 3 hours!

I worried for a bit thus making my face darken and Killua noticed instantly. "What?" he asked, seemingly sensing my thoughts. "Your stamina is so weak that you can't even stand a little running?" he mocked, silently laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out when I realized I didn't hear Satosu's explanation about the exam and the examinees were already running. Killua nudged me.

"Come on. Let's start." He said, starting to catch up.

I felt my jaw drop at that one. He left me! He really left me! Scowling, I ran and caught up with him, and arrived in time that he started making his way to Gon and the rest, a decision I didn't exactly go against. At least I could talk to noble, sensible and vengeful Kurapika, can't I?

I glanced at the group and Gon approached me immediately. "Hello! What's your name?" he asked me. Kurapika, Leorio and Killua just stared at me, awaiting my answer. I frowned. Killua could vouch for me, couldn't he? After a few seconds and Gon was starting to lose his smile, I gave up on Killua introducing me. I turned to Gon and smiled. "My name is Aria. What are your names?" I asked, referring not only to him, but to Leorio and Kurapika too.

Gon's smile was ignited like a flame fed coal. He then slowed down, pointing to them. "I'm Gon! The one with the black hair is Leorio, and the guy with gold hair is Kurapika." He said, before adding "And the silver haired guy is Killua, in case you don't know him." Hearing his answer, I laughed a bit. So this is how he remembers people. By the color of their hair.

Enhancers really are simple people.

Leorio snorted. "Well, now that we're all nice and cozy with each other, can we start running now? They're going to leave us." He informed, pointing at the group which was steadily getting further. Kurapika chuckled. "Calm down, Leorio."

Emitters really are hot headed people.

We started jogging in silence. There was no need to talk, really. I mean jogging was so boring.

Anyway, we reached the stairs after hours of running. Honestly, even though I acted otherwise, I'm shocked that I lasted even an hour of running! In my old state, I probably couldn't even walk that long, and that was just walking! When I was brought here, somehow, did they use Nen on me and make me stronger? I stared at myself, trying to look closely at my hand's aura.

Gon noticed my action. "Aria, is something wrong?" he asked, and even Killua frowned in confusion seeing me stare at my hand so intently. I shook my head in response, denying the existence of Nen. Of course, changing the timeline wouldn't be desired. If I change too much, Gon, Killua, Kurapika or maybe even Leorio might die. I'd hate that. I'd hate for any of them to die.

"By the way…" started Gon, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I wondered. What would Gon ask here?  
"What's the reason for you two to join the Hunter Exam?" Gon asked to both Killua and me.

I stuck my arm out, urging Killua to go first as I myself was still thinking. Killua just tried to imitate a thinking expression, failing horribly though, and he sighed. He was about to explain when Gon decided to start his own explanation of why he wants to be a hunter. "I want to be a hunter because my dad's a hunter!" declared Gon.

"So what kind of hunter is your father?" asked Killua.

"I don't know!" answered Gon rather quickly.

Killua looked at me, as if asking 'Is he insane?' and the laughed hard. "You want to be a hunter like your father and yet, you don't even know what kind of hunter he is? You're weird." Killua said to Gon.

Gon just nodded. "That's the reason. I want to know the reason he left me to become a hunter, so it must be some kind of amazing job, isn't it?" replied Gon, scratching the back of his head.

Watching them, I grinned. It seemed Killua would tell us his own reason, when I suddenly poked both of them to get their attention. "Look, look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the slowly emerging light. It was the exit! I screamed for joy, we're finally out of this hell hole. We're finally going to be done with this dark path!

Gon and Killua looked at each other, and then grinned. "First one out wins?" challenged Killua.

Gon grinned as he replied. "Deal. Loser treats the winner dinner." He announced, and I giggled seeing this familiar sight. "Aria, wanna join?" he added, right before signaling the go.

I just sighed. It seemed like they forgot about me. "No, it's okay. Go guys, go!" I shouted. Gon and Killua leapt and sped down the path, racing past most examinees.

I sighed again. I turned to Leorio and Kurapika who both seemingly started to tire.

"Kurapika? Leorio?" I asked, wondering if they were okay.

Leorio answered with a slightly annoyed and out of breath 'What?' while Kurapika just smiled and reassured me. "We're alright, Aria. You can go ahead." He said. Hearing that, I smiled. Leorio is an impatient emitter while Kurapika truly is a conjurer right now.

Conjurers really are high-strung and smart.

I increased my speed, looking to catch up to Gon and Killua who have both almost reached the exit. I stared at their slowly closing silhouettes(they slowed down, possibly because they were either talking about something or because they were almost there) and thought again. Killua, a transmuter. A whimsical liar.

Transmuters really are whimsical.

Eventually, yet again, I found myself running in the strange marsh with many icky things. We left Kurapika and Leorio immediately, wanting to keep close to the examiner. They would make it, anyway. We unconsciously hurried ourselves; the fog was getting thicker and thicker. We ran, trying to be close to the examiner, when I felt something. Something freaky.

"Kya!" I squeaked in surprise and fear.

Killua and Gon looked at me quizzically and they both laughed, brightening the atmosphere.

Killua clutched his stomach, laughing his head off while Gon bowed down, holding onto Killua for support. After much laughing, they lifted their heads. "Man, you are nuts!" exclaimed Killua who poked Gon for support. Gon nodded. "That was funny…" said Gon, trailing off. "By the way, why did that sound come out?" he asked, signaling us to start jogging again as we might get left out.

I looked away, not knowing the reason myself, when Killua cut in. "It's probably because of the murderous aura that Hisoka's letting out. I can feel it, and apparently, so can she." He explained to Gon, who frowned in response. Killua sighed and understood the unspoken question. It was 'How do you know?'

"We have the same smell, you know." Said Killua, who jumped back when Gon started sniffing him. I laughed really hard, cackling into the empty mist.

Killua frowned again, watching me laugh. "Not literally. I mean we're the same type." Said Killua, who sped up a bit.

I increased my own speed while Gon stopped for a bit.

A scream was heard and it sounded like Leorio. Definitely did. Killua tried to grab Gon, but Gon already quickly dashed away, heading towards the origin of the scream. Killua sighed and then turned to me. "And I guess you're going to go run after him now, won't you?" he said, sounding disappointed.

I shook my head. "It's too late. I'm sure Gon will be able to get back, anyway." I said, trying to fake my doubt. I knew he would come back, anyway. He came back in the anime, after all.

Killua brightened a bit, I could feel it. His shoulders rose a bit. I grinned, trying to get him to stop worrying. "Gon won't die. I know it." I said reassuringly.

He nodded and looked up. "First one to reach the site gets to treat the other snacks?" he challenged.

I, knowing his speed, did the craziest thing. "You're on." I said, grinning devilishly.

Or so I would have if I was crazy. What I really did say was "Err… No thanks…"

Killua frowned and suddenly, I found myself doing crazy things like actually accepting his offer on the race.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm working on this so much despite exams and all. I even put Light of the Two Moons on HIATUS. Even though it was just 3 chapters. But still! And sorry for being late, again. And sorry for this chapter being short.

Some announcements and words…

I'll keep chapters at 2500-ish words until I arrive at some kind major plot thing, or when there are things that majorly go away from canon. Of course, it probably won't happen until I finish the Hunter exam arc.

Special thanks to every reviewer. Cupcakes, cakes, cookies, chocolates, everything sweet(I love chocolate) to you!

Thanks to every reader! Lov + Sweet stuff

Some more thanks to favoriters and followers who didn't delete me from the list :D

Apologies to all for my really weird updating schedule!

I changed our dear Aria's name. It will be shorter, good for non-sues like me. I hate sues myself.

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Phase

First time Killua POV (AN: I'll be switching POVs every now and then for a different perspective and feel every now and then)

We arrived at the second phase. I turned over, looking at Gon. He was scratching his head, glancing at Kurapika. They leaned over and they seemed to check if the old man was alright, to which he was except for his deranged face. Looking at the combination of Gon pointing at his nose, Kurapika sighing, Leorio's eyes widening in shock, and the laughter of a girl right beside me, I concluded that Gon and Kurapika had returned by sniffing some kind of scent which was probably from Leorio.

I turned to my female companion. "Aria." I said, bored.

She turned to me, obviously very excited. "Yeah?" she replied immediately.

"What do you think will the next exam be?" I asked, looking briefly at the clock to see we had 10 more minutes of waiting before the second phase started.

The girl 'Uhhh'd to herself and gave some sort of a thoughtful look.

After 2 minutes, she finally said "Probably some sort of-"

BRRRHHHHHHH!  
I turned to the door, which was the origin of the sound. I frowned. Was that a stomach rumbling? I wondered. It sounded awfully like Milluki, just louder…

"-food related thing?" she suggested.

I just sighed again. This exam… This is supposed to be the revered Hunter Exam! Which had more than a 99% chance of failing! Which is supposed to be very dangerous!(Except for Hisoka) Which is supposed to be the scariest thing you'd ever seen! Which is amazingly fun! Which is-

The door opened and immediately every examinee's eyes were on it, awaiting what was inside.

A rather thin, malicious and annoying looking girl sat down on a couch. Beside her was a HUGE FAT MAN. The girl, looking slightly, if not completely, bored, went to face her humongous companion. "Buhara, you hungry?" she asked.

The HUGE FAT MAN smirked. "Hell yeah."

Aria POV

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" shouted the woman whose name I couldn't remember. She was going to introduce herself anyway. The examinees immediately became silent.

The woman cleared her throat. "This is Menchi, and my partner here is Buhara. We will be your 2nd phase examiners." She announced.

'So what's the exam?' asked a random nameless insignificant character who was most probably to be washed out. Menchi smirked evilly, probably fantasizing about the examinees' reactions. "You will be roasting pork! Any kind of pork will do as long as it is caught in the marsh." She said, not confirming my suspicions. Will this add the sushi part or just the pork with both tasting?

As I pondered this, a horde of them huge evil pigs charged. I quickly dodged, checking to see if the others have done the same.

A huge munching sound was heard. Tonpa, the rookie crusher was slammed into a tree. I grinned, seeing that mean oldie get beaten up. He deserved it for hurting poor rookies. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua had already initiated their attack on the pigs and discovered their weak spots. "Aria!" shouted Gon. I turned in response to my name. "The weakness is the forehead!" he continued, still shouting. I nodded and lured a pig to the tree. I quickly threw a rock at the forehead, knocking it unconscious.

"Nice work." Said Killua, who suddenly appeared beside me.

I jumped in surprise. "Woah! Killua."

"You're pretty good." He commented, eyeing my work again.

I nodded hesitantly. I frowned. Where was he going with this conversation?

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at me.

I stared back, unsure of what to answer.

"I'm Aria." I said, trying to pass my answer off as a misunderstanding and then run off to roast my pig.

He shook his head. "No, no. I mean what's your history-" to which I gave a mental gasp, "or perhaps what you do, if I may ask." He repeated, countering my attempt to change the subject. I mentally sighed. Killua's smart. He knows when I'm changing the subject.

I looked at the examinees. They were already roasting their pigs. I decided to just leave him hanging, hopefully he'd forget. "Maybe I'll tell you later. We're friends after all." I said, before continuing. "I'm going to roast my pig now. It might rot." I left him and ignored the suspicious stares he kept giving me while we were roasting the pigs.

I quickly moved to my big pig and dragged it over to the fire. I made sure the fire wasn't that strong so that it was slowly cooked. Well, alright. I admit it. I was too lazy to get more firewood.

After I roasted mine for a painful hour and then quickly chopped it into pieces as the exam might end. I then gave it to the pair of judges. Buhara took a bite and gave a thumbs up energetically while Menchi sighed. "Finally, something that actually looks edible." She took a bite and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry kid. It looks like you worked hard on it, and it actually tasted edible. Sorry, but it wouldn't be enough. Maybe if you cut it first and then cook it, it would be much better." She said, smiling.

I nervously deeply bowed and I felt Menchi whisper something to Buhara as I turned away. I ignored it, though, and worked on cooking again. Until after a few minutes, Menchi took a sip of her tea and Buhara sat contentedly on the sofa, patting his stomach, and then Menchi looked at us all. "Sorry, but I'm full. If I'm not full, then he-" she pointed at Buhara patting his stomach. "-is definitely very full. Thus we end this exam and you all fail." She said, deadpanning.

I gaped. Even in the real world, Menchi still fails us. Or the real world Hunter x Hunter world. Or maybe this actually is my world, although I can't remember my origin and my memories were played from a TV and a computer.

I quickly dashed to her. "Um, excuse me." I whispered, somehow silencing the coming shoutfest and everyone awaited me to finish speaking before she spoke to me.

"Yes?" she asked, still devoid of emotion.

"Would you please consider a retest?" I quickly asked, eyeing the examinees who were about to start shouting.

Menchi shook her head. "Kid, I'm sorry, really am. Maybe next year you could try again." She said, when the sound of an airship approaching. All examinees turned to it and down came Netero.

A figure well from the ship, quickly descending. It created a pretty huge crater as it impacted the ground. Not to my surprise, the president was there.

Netero-san.

I headed to where Gon and Killua were, and they were talking how the monstrously proud examiner was immediately silenced by his arrival. He must be very important, they say.

"Gon." I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about Mito-san?" I asked.

He just looked at me confusedly. "You know Mito-san?"

I laughed. "You told me about her before. I just… wanted to know more." I insisted.

He smiled and then looked at Menchi and Netero again. "Aria-san, I'll tell you later. It seems like they'll say something." He said.

"Mmh." I agreed, eyeing the particular exchange. This Menchi didn't seem that aggressive, she seemed kind, really. Wonder why?  
I spent time wondering about it when I realized Gon was shaking me.

"Aria? Aria? Aria…" he repeated, trying to get my attention.

"Yes? Gon, Gon?" I replied, still busy wondering why the characters would change.

"GonGon?" he asked, innocently curious. But there were times for questions and time for actions. "Anyway, we need to get on the ship!" he said pointing to the ship on which Kurapika, Leorio and Killua were already boarding.

"Ok." I said, heading toward the ship.

Inside the ship, we were due for a 30 minute ride toward the mountain.

I looked at Gon and Killua, who looked out the window, admiring the sight. I frowned. They look so carefree. I wonder if I ever felt that carefree? Who are my parents, my friends, the rest of my family? Where are they? How am I in a place which I remember to be a TV show? Why don't I remember anybody other than TV show characters? Where do I come from? Where do I go after this?

I banged my head on a nearby pole, creating a dent and a wound on my forehead.

"Owwie…" I muttered, rubbing my head.

Meanwhile, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon quickly made their way towards me and Killua just laughed. "Ahaha! What are you doing? Trying to destroy the pole?" he said before laughing.

I was about to open my mouth to reply to him when he continued.

"Are you trying to forget everything? Was your past that horrible?" he continued sarcastically.

Any urge that I had to reply instantly disappeared. I simply looked away from the three- now four's awkward stares and headed to the door with the other examinees. The doors opened unto a hill which was split into half. Well, duh. It's called Mt. Split-In-Half!

I looked down at the huge ravine, glancing behind me to see if anyone wanted to push me down. Thankfully, nobody did. It almost looked bottomless except for the thin blue line at the bottom which probably was a river. I shivered looking at the sight. I never was afraid of heights, but still. Falling here would either drown me, kill me at the stones, or both. I don't think I want to die.

I turned back to Menchi who wasn't there. I turned back to the depths, shrugging, when Menchi suddenly flew up in front of me. "-aand you bring the egg back up! After bringing it up, you guys will-" she explained, when she was interrupted by Gon, Leorio and Kurapika jumping in. "Hey, wait!" she shouted agrily. "I'm not done explaining!"

A bunch of other examinees jumped in as well, following them, upon which me and some of the other examinees who didn't want to jump stayed back.

I felt a tap on my back, and turned around to discover Killua.

"Hey. You aren't jumping?" he asked, pointing at Gon and the rest.

"W-well…" I started, staring longingly at Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, when all of a sudden I couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I held unto a string, muttered a vow to hit Killua later(although it probably won't hurt him much, he's an assassin trained to withstand pain), grabbed an egg and leapt towards the rocks on the side. I looked up to see the others hanging on a rope, each with an egg. I glared at Killua, who simply mock-laughed at me. "Guh… Bastard…" I muttered, waiting for the wind.

I decided to start climbing instead of waiting for wind when I heard Gon start counting.

"3…"

"2…"

"1-" to which I jumped already because I was below them. I hurled down towards the waters and was quickly pulled up by the updraft of wind. I found Killua beside me in the air. I curled my right hand into a fist.

BAM!

Killua was hit in the face, and he was the first to arrive on the hill.

Reason? My fist sent him plunging down to the hill.

Thankfully, nobody eggs were spilled during the attack.(AN: Sounds so wrong…)

I looked at my hand with awe. I punched a Zoldyck in the face, a master assassin with 16 tonnes worth of push. And it actually sent said Zoldyck falling down. Killua turned to me, angry after checking that his egg had not cracked. "What was that for?!" he complained, inching closer and closer. I glared at him. "FOR PUSHING ME DOWN THE HUGE HOLE, DUH?!" I returned, before remembering my manners. Insult a Zoldyck, and things get personal. Personal isn't exactly the way you want things with a Zoldyck.

"And how did that actually hurt you? You look strong and I'm very weak." I questioned, sighing.

Killua just looked confused. "What the hell do you mean? That was some kind of hit! Are you sure you're not some kind of gorilla?!"

A gorilla? I wondered.

I sighed, exasperated. "I am not a gorilla, for your information! Do I look like one?!"

"You might as well be with all that strength." He said, rubbing his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Guh, really?" I said. I can't believe him! I'm not a gorilla! I'm not even that strong! To wound even someone who could push 16 tonnes worth of door, without even a weapon!

Frankly, impossible.

Gon went in the middle of us. "Alright guys, stop fighting! Mito-san said that we shouldn't fight for no reason! Anyway, we need to become hunters, remember?" said Gon, easing the tension between me and Killua while the examinees and the examiners just looked at us, amused. Me and Killua simultaneously sighed. "Alright. I'll be the mature one and be sorry." We said simultaneously.

Menchi stepped forward. "Remember, you still need to boil your eggs, so don't be so satisfied with just getting them." She said, making me realize something.

Catch the jumping eggs… Catch the jumping eggs… I repeated like a mantra in my mind.

We all simultaneously placed our eggs inside the big circle with hot water thingy and Buhara distributed some nets. We waited for a bit, maybe 5 minutes?

An egg jumped up and I waited for a few more minutes.

Soon, a bunch of eggs started jumping, Buhara made his infamous French sounding 'Oh.' and we all dug in and took an egg each.

I blew on my egg. Not nice to eat such hot food, right? When it was finally only somewhat warm instead of scalding hot, I quickly took a bite.

"Oh." I repeated Buhara's French 'Oh.'.

It was really good! Like… like… a kind of heavenly taste that was out of this world!

I closed my eyes and grinned to myself. I conservatively bit into my egg, relishing every piece. When it finished, I stood up and headed to the group who had finished munching unto their eggs long ago. "That was good." I said, making conversation. Kurapika and Killua just nodded, while Leorio and Gon gave an enthusiastic 'Yeah!'.

I looked over to Menchi who was busy glaring at Buhara for the tip, and then sighed and clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Alright! 63 pass the Second Phase! Congratulations." She announced to everyone who silently cheered.

Everyone cheered, excluding me.

I still don't know who my family is, who my friends are, why I'm in a supposedly fantasy world, and how said world is actually real.

I silently sighed and looked longingly down at the valley.

Want more eggs…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Chairman's Revelations

Aria PoV

I walked through the empty hallways of the peaceful Hunter Committee blimp. Passing by Gon and Killua staring out into space. Gon just stared blankly at Killua while Killua laughed at him for some reason, I realized something. This really is the Hunter x Hunter world, and since I know stuff about the future, I can definitely control the plot right? Or even change the entire storyline.

The thought of storylines somehow made me frown. I frequently wondered about my own past, my own history. So far, banging my head, talking about random stuff to people with and without hair, and annoying Leorio did nothing to recover my memory. No word, action, phrase, expression gave me the feeling that I experienced it already. I mean, even if you forget about things, you still have this sort of feeling, right? Some sort of instinct that you did it already. Like Déjà vu. But I had none of this.

I approached the two, Killua not minding(we made up awhile ago, and apologies, not making out you perverts) while Gon just excitingly waved.

A brief yet intense weird tingly feeling sent my senses into high-gear, and suddenly the three of us looked to the left, trying to see where it came from.

I shivered in realization a bit afterwards when Netero introduced himself from the other side. The feeling… it was killing intent.

Gon looked at the old man. "Ne, Netero-san, did you see anyone come from that side?"

Killua just sighed. "You're pretty fast for an old man."

Netero chuckled. "Oh, that? I barely moved." He exclaimed, laughing his weird 'Ho ho ho ho~" laugh.

I almost gasped. It was fast in the anime but when you see it for yourself, it's really, really fast.

I sat down and watched Netero invite the three of us to a game. He also said that since he is the chairman, he can do anything, like give us licenses if we win the game. I silently watched the discussion, Gon and Killua accepting the game, and Netero going to the gym, when I noticed that Gon and Killua hadn't followed him.

"You coming?" asked Gon, who was right beside the path Netero took.

I shook my head. No matter who I am, I don't think my speed, strength and/or intelligence would be able to match Gon or Killua, not to mention Chairman Netero. I am a normal person, after all. I'm not amazingly talented, or cursed, or even one of those perfect sues who could resurrect the dead, predict the future, and sway everyone within their grasp within a single second.

"Ok." Gon said, pouting, while Killua just headed on to Netero's position indifferently. Gon followed Killua while I decided to walk some more.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

I walked around the ship, passing Kurapika and Leorio who were running away from a furious Menchi wearing a towel and holding knives. I passed Satotsu-san drinking tea with Buhara while Buhara continued adding bones to some platter. A waiter ran past me, serving the two(mostly Buhara anyway) with more food.

With a chuckle, I went into the room where my bald friend was.

"Hanzo." I called out, watching him do his thumb push ups.

"Oh, brat! It's you!" he replied.

With a scowl, I poked his bald head. "Ne, Hanzo… Teach me how to fight." I asked. I can't be a Hunter if I couldn't fight, right? Like Menchi once said, Hunters must be knowledgeable in fighting in some way.

In front of me, Hanzo stopped his thumb pushups and started some squats. "Kid. Enter the Hunter Exam without any sort of fighting experience? Are you mad?" He asked, sighing.

"Well, not really." I said, shrugging. "So can you teach me?"

Hanzo fell down from his squats, facepalming.

"What?"  
Hanzo laughed. "You're such an idiot. Fine, but I can't exactly teach you how to fight." He said.

I frowned. "So what will you teach me that will help me fight?"

Hanzo sighed, restarting his squats. "I'll just help you with speed and strength techniques while you be the one to figure out how to fight. When you're good enough, we can spar so you can learn, okay?"

Satisfied, I nodded. "Ok, Hanzo. What to do?" I asked while he stopped his squats again and started giving me exercises to do.

"500 of this. 500 of that. Tell me when you're done." He said, while I sweatdropped.

I'm a normal person! I don't do 500 twice as part of a 10 workout training saga! Hanzo chuckled. "If you can't do that, then you're not worthy of my training."

I glared at him and went closer. He put his hand in between us.

"No poking."

I exaggeratedly fell. "No!" I screamed, crying the exaggerated anime tears.

Hanzo gave a huff and started his squats again. "Well, kid, you better get started. If the next phase is a fighting one, you might not exactly pass."

Pouting, I started the pushups.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"4…"

"5…"

"500!" I shouted out.

The rough workout he gave me, unexpectedly, wasn't exactly as hard as I thought it would be. I completed the 500 pushups and squats really, really quickly.

Hanzo visibly sweatdropped. I smirked, although deep inside, I was unsure. Don't normal people go until like, 75 all in one go and then collapse? I'm supposed to be normal. But then again, I lost my memories, so maybe I wasn't normal. "Ne, Bal- I mean Hanzo-sensei, how are you going to teach me how to fight?" I asked.

His eyebrows twitched. "Did you just call me Baldy? Wait, don't answer that. I'll take my revenge in this training." He said, annoyed.

I looked at him, amused. "So what are you going to do to train me?"

"We're going to spar." He said defiantly, waiting for a reaction. I shrugged. I'm not giving him his valued reaction. "Alright then. Shall we?" I offered. We circled around each other in the fairly sized room, each waiting for the other to go first. Step by step, smirk by smirk, taunt by taunt, second by second, minute by minute, we circled around. Hanzo snapped. "Are you going to come in or what?!" he asked, annoyed.

"I thought you were teaching me?! I'm not that much of an idiot to dive in to someone with years of experience, you know." I countered.

Hanzo actually seemed to see the logic in my words, and dashed for me. He moved quickly and decisively. His movements were done without wasting the slightest bit of energy. All his energy was used to its full potential, all that was used anyway. I, on the other hand, was not so experienced, yet I was dodging most by instinct, and the rest was blocked.

10 minutes later, with multiple bruises on me and really, really big one on Hanzo's stomach(I kicked him), knock was heard, and we ceased fighting.

"Hello. Sorry for interrupting." Called a similar old voice.

I turned to see a familiar uniform, along with a familiar old beard.

"Oooh, lots of hair." I exclaimed loudly, getting Baldy to reel in anger, but since he knew it was the chairman, and the man could disqualify him if he felt like it, so he just kept quiet. Baldy muttered something to himself, which sounded awfully like 'What's with everyone and hair?'. I chuckled around the same time the chairman gave his weird 'Ho ho ho ho ho' laugh which was just plain weird.

I should go back to topic.

"So, what do you need here, Netero-san?" I asked.

I'd been suspicious of the examiners knowing something about my loss of memory, or at least how and/or why I was at the exam, judging from the awkward stares they kept giving me.

In fact, even Hisoka and Gittaraku(Illumi) were looking at me like that.

Netero's right eyebrow rose, and for some reason, so did mine.

"May I…" he eyed me for a second. "-talk to you for a second?" Hanzo just stared at us, looking excited. "Me?" he wondered, bewildered. I giggled. Hanzo probably thought that he was so good that he was going to pass or something like that. "No, no. The little girl." He pointed out, referring to me.

I followed Netero, waving at Hanzo for a bit, receiving an angry scowl, and entered a room.

He sat down on a chair and signaled for me to do likewise. I picked the softest chair, and sat comfortably.

"I have a few questions for you. If you answer truthfully-" he flicked something at me, and I just barely caught it. I looked at it closely. It had the sign of the association, and looked somewhat familiar. Red and green, pretty stylish. It might have been Hisoka's type of special collectible card. "You do not have to work for that." He said decisively, convinced that it would be convince me.

He called for some tea and then quickly started. "So, my first question is…" he started, but I had to stop him. I didn't know what was on the card, anyway.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, and looked at me, frowning.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, thanking his assistant who brought the tea, and handing me some.

"Err…"

He smiled like a nice old grandpa. "Come on. Tell me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I don't bite." He said, with another of his 'Ho ho ho ho ho' laughs.

I pointed to the card. "What is this?"

He roared into laughter(annoying Ho ho ho ho ho, except like, 5 times faster!), and after 5 minutes, I was convinced even Gon couldn't laugh that hard. "You enter the Hunter Exam, and not know what a Hunter License looks like?" he questioned. He roared into laughter again, and I waited 3 more minutes for him to stop. I peered at him nervously.

"I don't…" I admitted.

His laughter finally died out. "W-well, now you know. Anyway, the first question is…"

"Do you know Nen?"

I froze. Should I lie, or should I tell the truth?

I should lie. A voice in my head said. After all, changing the timeline might destroy the future, right?

But he could tell, anyway. Best to be truthful. Said another voice.

I sighed. That other voice did make sense.

"Yes." I answered, sighing.

He scratched his beard. "Not surprising… Now for the next question."

"Can you use Nen?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." I answered truthfully. I answered truthfully once, I should be truthful the whole way, right?.

"Do you know of powers other than Nen?"

"No." I answered. I only remembered my name, the Hunter x Hunter and my other favorite, Shakugan no Shana anime and manga.

"Can you see that fire in your chest which seems to be getting weaker?"

I blinked in confusion. _What?_

I peered down, and saw nothing(other than my body and my clothes, comfortable shorts and a simple shirt, I arrived here empty handed). My head tilted sideward as I frowned. "What fire?"

Netero frowned, a real frown, it seemed. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Guh, it's confusing! First, they ask me about some kind of fire supposedly in my chest which was getting smaller, then they ask me about me having any idea about when I can't even see it! Isn't that mighty confusing!

"I can't see it." I admitted.

His eyebrows rose, and he decided to change the subject.

"Eh, whatever." He said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't important. I giggled. It was pretty obvious, though.

"Anyway, why are you taking the hunter exam?" he asked, doing what I knew he'd do. After all, when you find it hard to make conversation, you talk about something that seems easy to talk about, and as we are taking the Hunter Exam, and he's the chairman, it seemed logical to ask that.

Another dilemma. Should I answer truthfully, or lie?

Hell, just be truthful.

"I don't know." I admitted again.

"What?" he looked at me, digesting my sort of strange answer. I guess it makes sense, I mean, a girl with a weird fire burning in her goes to the more than 99% chance of failing Hunter Exam without even knowing about said fire and not even knowing why said girl was taking said more than 99% failure exam. Pretty epic.

"You see…" I explained. "I don't remember anything."

"Amnesia?" he asked.

I looked down. "I don't know… I can't even get that déjà vu feeling…" I said, holding back tears.

I felt so alone, so weak. I didn't know anybody, and apparently, nobody knew me.

He smiled, full of pity. "Your guardians?" he asked.

I shook my head. He nodded slowly, understanding everything, before giving his same annoying 'Ho ho ho ho ho' laugh again.

"Well, since you answered my questions truthfully, you can keep that license. It's yours now." He said, laughing at my expressions.

I froze again. I really passed the Hunter Exam already? But, but what about Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio? Can't I go with them and help? Netero looked at me, smiling in understanding. "You can continue, if you like, but you aren't revoking that license, and you aren't getting another one."

I nodded in response. I don't want to throw away my hard earned license, right?

I motioned to the door, about to leave, when I turned back. "Is the fire real?" I asked. Netero gravely nodded, looking like he was deep in thought, when he pulled his phone out and started calling someone. He urged me to leave, and I didn't hesitate.

I smiled and quickly moved out the door, clutching the license and leaving Netero to whatever shenanigans he had.

I quickly hid it on the side of my shoe, right by my heel. It would be awkward if anyone other than the hunters learned that I was already a hunter, right?

* * *

Did you guys like it? I know, I know. Aria will find out the reason for why she was suddenly and desperately offered the Hunter Card after a few questions. And dat flame. DAT FLAME will be a mystery to be solved soon. Easier for people who love Shakugan no Shana, don't spoil 3 Although, you'll see mysteries given out by these chapters(this one and the next)answered by the next arc, and then the mysteries of her powers by the Phantom Troupe arc! By the time we finish the Tower, I'll start…

SIDE STORIES

So, await and enjoy?


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating, and also sorry for when I update, this one is short and rushed!

Teacher's decided to give EVERYTHING(All kinds of tests, assessments and stuff) all in one week! Mou, it's stressful.

And I had a bad case of writer's block, plus, I was unmotivated for the Hunter Exam anyway.

So you rushed it didn't you?

Answer is yes. Sorry :3

Anyway, thanks to all my readers and people who haven't forgotten me. I have a code now, and I will never update after this without a backup chapter. Promise. I promise.

* * *

Left or Right

X for Left and O for Right

0

As I saw this on the screen, I sighed. Can't things be at least a bit different? It's kind of boring…

As I peered at Leorio, I added to that thought. Best if I don't pollute my empty mind with such a lewd man and his extremely lewd actions.

I looked at the watch, wondering if I should try something interesting and pick left instead of right. I mean, the anime went right, so if I go left, definitely something more interesting, right? I pressed on X and we all went left. Kurapika, staring at me, sighed.

Result: 3X 2O

"Why did you pick left, Aria? We just gave an explanation about it."

I looked away, thinking of an excuse.

"But it doesn't matter anyway." I reasoned out.

Kurapika and Killua just blankly stared at me, Leorio even joining, that annoying wannabe bastard trying to place blame on me. Thinking about it, I guess I have to explain more. "You see, even though people choose left side more, doesn't mean it would be harder. "Don't they give harder tests to the ones smart enough to figure the trick than to those who don't?" I stated, giving a reason I made up just now.

Gon looked at me, with some kind of awe. "Wow, Aria! I didn't know you were smart…" he trailed off, watching me in amazement. I smiled, watching the 'Well, it makes sense' sort of look on Kurapika, Killua and even that annoying Leorio. Seriously, Leorio's such an idiot at the start, you don't know whether he's just intentionally idiotic, or just truly stupid.

I just winked at him and continued on. We eventually arrived at a door.

Open the door or not?

X to open; O to let be

I immediately pressed X for open.

Result: 5X 0O

We stepped in, unknowing what happens next. And I saw the exact same thing in the anime, 5 prisoners to fight. They all had the same body structures, so basically… NOTHING CHANGED! Although I guess it's good because I can predict what happens but still… boring.

Looking around, spotting a few cameras, they announced the rules. Really, I really want to take the lead and change a few things.

"Wait!" I shouted, getting the three cameras, the prisoners as well as the rest of the group to focus on me. "I have a suggestion. Prisoners go out one by one, and they can choose their challenge. In return, one of us will go out for all combat related challenges, while another shall go out of non-combat related challenges. Another person cannot switch out for the person who has been chosen unless said person is forced not to join, for example, death or lack of consciousness. Do you agree?" I said, smirking. This should be interesting. I'll go with anything non-combat while Killua can handle all combat related stuff. It's mostly instant win.

The examiners voice gave a somewhat surprised 'Huh.' But in the end, he agreed. Everyone agreed except for Leorio, who gave an irritated 'What?'.

The first prisoner unbound himself. "I'll go first. The challenge is combat related, choose your representative." He said, smirking. A bridge formed to the stage in the middle, and he walked in. "Well?" he asked. "Our representative for combat is Killua." I announced immediately before the others could start discussing. Kurapika's eyebrow rose, Gon just didn't care, and he just stared, while Leorio complained again. Killua, sighing, headed to the arena.

"Aria! Who do you think you are!? You aren't the boss of us! Let us discuss first!" he exclaimed, shouting loudly. I covered my ears. Can't Leorio be silent and trust me for once? "For once, I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said, cutting in. "You should think before doing and let us discuss first, Aria." He said, trying to make me feel guilty with his tone. I shook it off and frowned. "You don't see it? Killua is obviously the strongest of us 5, there is nothing else to say there." I countered.

Kurapika eyes widened when he realized the fight begun and ended just as suddenly. Killua, heart in hand, tossed the thing that was formerly a heart into the depths of the dark pit beneath the arena and then slowly walked out of the arena. I grinned. "Good job, Killua."

Killua just stared. "A girl, not freaking out when she sees blood?! Are you actually a guy, no, wait, are you really a gorilla underneath all that smallness?!" he exclaimed, getting tissue to wipe blood off his hands.

I glared at Killua but then headed to face the prisoners. "Who is next and what is the type of challenge?" I called out. A smaller prisoner, the one that Gon fought, was unbound and he removed his robe. "I am next. The next challenge shall be intellectual." He called out, like I knew he would.

Again, taking the lead, I announced. "The one for non-combat shall be me." I answered. The bridge was extended, and we both went to the arena.

I ignored Leorio's angry rants, Kurapika's nod of agreement, but I noticed Gon and Killua staring at me. Maybe I am a little pushy right now, whatever. I'm not in the mood to ponder.

"Pick a candle." He started, doing the completely expected. "The long one or the short one?"

Like always, I picked before anybody could discuss. "The long one."

He handed me the long one, and we both lit them using the nearby fire. We both waited for awhile, when mine started to burn quickly.

"Dammit, she got tricked! You damn trickster!" complained Leorio, like always, while Kurapika, Gon and Killua just stayed silent and watched.

My candle's flame grew strong, and finally, I put in on the floor. Smirking at my opponent, I copied Gon's move in the anime. I dashed to the opponent and blew on the candle immediately, giving our group the win.

I sighed. All expected…

"That was… well-done." Said Kurapika, blank face on.

"Really, Aria, you're smart." Commented Gon, dear cuteness puppy eyes on.

Killua just smirked while Leorio sighed and sat in a corner.

"Who is next, and what is the type of challenge?" I called out once more. Something unexpected, but not completely unexpected happened. The order changed. The girl who would've tricked Leorio stepped up. "I am next, and the challenge is once again intellectual." She announced. The bridges extended, and out I went. She then explained the hour betting thing, but I was uninterested, so I just made some noises that I was listening.

"We'll bet hours."

"Yes…"  
"We shall bet on who will win rock paper scissors. Are you in?" she asked.

But I was absolutely, completely uninterested, so I simply declined. "No."

"So is that a forfeit?" she asked, tempting me to smack her face.

"You win _this round_. Next challenger." I announced.

Thankfully, nobody questioned my decision, and we all continued to the next round. It was the body ripper, and like so, Killua ripped his heart out like in the anime.

We exited the tower, somewhat bored(Leorio seemed creeped out by Killua's inherent skill while Kurapika seemed very interested in how to remove hearts). Gon seemed interested in my history, to which I never seemed to fail in changing the subject, while Killua seemed intrigued in the history as well, probably because of how pushy I was suddenly.

We were one of the first(Hisoka, Gittaraku/Illumi and Hanzo and a few nameless people were the only ones there). We still had 50 hours to go. It was so boring, thankfully, however, I had Hanzo to poke, Leorio to annoy, Gon to talk to, Killua to have all sorts of games with and Kurapika to read(he's basically a human encyclopedia, you know?).

I'd gone on that cycle about, 3 times already, and man, was it boring(at times, though, sometimes it's hilarious). I approached Hisoka and Illumi who so happened to be playing cards. The two definitely felt me watching, so when they felt me go closer, Hisoka looked up from his cards and grinned. "Oh, Aria-chan! Do you want to play cards?" he asked energetically. Illumi just glanced at me from the corner of his eye and continued looking at his cards.

I frowned. "How did you know my name?" I asked.

Hisoka just shrugged. "Overheard." He replied, no apparent emotion in it. "But do you want to play?" he asked again suddenly, full of excitement.

I sighed. He might actually be pushier than me! But I agreed anyway, I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they wouldn't have suggested cards and they would've killed me already. And there's no killing aura, no intention. Plus, there is, dare I say a competitive atmosphere?

Although, most of that probably came from Gon and Killua doing all sorts of games.

Playing cards, I overheard Illumi muttering. 'That's strange…' he muttered, mostly inaudibly to himself.

I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

Illumi did his Ta ta ta sound with the pins and shook his head, signaling no.

I put down my cards. Killua was staring at me. I excused myself from the game, giving up, and headed to where Killua is.

"Something wrong?" I asked, startling him.

"No…" he answered, looking away.

I frowned. Brothers having a strange moment? It was practically at the same time, too. This didn't happen in the anime. Wait… that means I'm already affecting the plot! That's interesting!

* * *

I sat there, wondering about the future and what would happen, when bells rang. The third phase had ended. The gates opened revealing the examiner, who apparently, was also a blacklist hunter, rather mediocre, in any case because one of his greatest accomplishments was catching the flesh ripper, and he's an amateur murderer as Killua would say, and he doesn't even know Nen!

But anyway…

"…We will be finding out who is hunting and who is being hunted. Everyone, please get one sheet of paper from this box." He pointed out as his assistants started pushing a box, putting it in the middle. "We will go by order of arrival." He announced, grabbing a box of pocky(oh, delicious pocky) and sitting down.

Hisoka was first, then Gittaraku(Illumi), then Hanzo, a few nameless people whose names I don't know, then me. After me was Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika, then the rest of the people. On my turn, the card I drew happened to be Pokkle(poor Pokkle, he died early in the Chimera Ant arc. If I prevent him from passing, then he won't die, right? He'll be stuck in the exam for at least 2 years(Killua is in the exam next year, of course).

* * *

Stepping out of the ship, I dashed immediately towards a random direction. Finding water, lazing around, maybe training, and of course, getting Pokkle's tag were my objectives.

Day 1:

I found water. I lazed around a bit, got used to the surrounding area, learned how to fish(self taught).

Day 2:

Passed by Illumi in circling lake, started alternating between training speed, strength and lazing around.

Day 3:

Continued training, lazing around and chasing rabbits.

Day 4: Started circling again, found Pokkle.

Circling around, I found a bow sticking out of a bush. Is that Pokkle? I wondered, sighing. I quickly dashed to the said bow and plucked it out. Surprisingly, it was stuck to nothing. Sighing, I grabbed an arrow which was on the ground for some reason and decided to try it out. I took it up and pulled. I released it quickly. Grunts of pain were heard from said tree, and I went closer curiously. It was like, 2 miles away! A spot of light went into my eye, and I blinked curiously. What met me was Hanzo.

The arrow was lodged in his thigh. He grunted again as he pushed it out and glared at me. "What the hell brat! Why did you shoot me with the arrow?! I was trailing someone for god's sake!" he complained as he glared. Apologizing, I reacted to a presence coming closer, when I realized Killua was there, holding 3 tags.

Killua looked at me and laughed. "What happened to you? Are your gorilla instincts coming back?" he asked, still laughing. I frowned. "What?"

Hanzo went in the middle, slightly limping. "Kid, can I have that badge?"

Killua looked at Hanzo. "This one?" he asked lazily, handing Hanzo the badge.

Hanzo nodded, glared at me once more, then jumped away.

Thus, me and Killua were left.

Day 5:

Killua joined me and I started my search for Pokkle.

Day 6:

Found Pokkle again.

Pokkle was inside of a tree, sleeping, as interesting as that would be. I simply took his badge and went on my merry way with Killua.

Day 7:

Nothing interesting… really. Me and Killua started becoming more like friends, less like enemies. We even make real jokes now! Like, there was this one time…

* * *

By the way, the days were so short because next chapter is a bunch of side stories. So… yeah. You'll have to wait. Sorry again. XD XD XD XD XD.


	6. Side Stories, Group 1

Hey guys! Another installment and this time its side stories! All sidestories with (Canon to story) beside the name actually happened in the story, alright? The rest is just speculation.

* * *

Trick Tower, Waiting Room Side Story Number 1(Canon to story)

Nobody's POV

A group of 5 waited in a room.

They could leave any time, in all honesty. But they decided to stay for a bit after Aria's ingenious comment.

"_You know, they put us in this room. It has food, water, and stuff worth 3 days. They must have been planning to delay us at least one day, so we can stay here and laze around for about 5 hours and still make it in time. Just trust me." _

Thus, the group decided to stay and laze around for seven hours.

The group, for the most part, did different things.

Leorio slept.

Gon seemed to be telling stories to Killua.

Killua seemed to be turning everything into a joke.

That's it.

The last two members of their group sat down.

Kurapika, as was the name of the blonde, took a book and read it. A few minutes later, he noticed another member with black hair flowing down slightly below her shoulders, a girl named Aria, staring intently at him. Frowning, he approached her. "Is there something you need?" he asked, wondering about the girl's strange stare.

The girl seemed to shake out of her stupor and climbed up beside him, barely speaking. "What are you reading, Kurapika?"

Said boy quickly closed his book, blushing.

"Kurapika? Come on! Tell me! Tell me what to book's about!" insisted the girl, staring into his eyes.

Kurapika continued blushing, closing his eyes and then slowly shook his head.

Pouting, the girl turned away. Without looking back, she asked another question.

"_Then at least tell me why you look like a girl."_ She demanded, still not looking at him.

Unknown to the girl, behind her, as she awaited his answer. Kurapika froze.

* * *

Trick Tower, Waiting Room Side Story Number 2(Canon to story)

Aria's POV

Wait a minute…

"_Then at least tell me why you look like a girl."_

That was what I asked. About my five minutes ago.

But for some reason, I only feel/hear Kurapika's breath every like, 20 seconds. The hell! Is he training or something?

I turned around, expecting a blue face to be seen. What I saw terrified me to the core. Kurapika looked like a zombie! I shook him, I tickled him, I screamed in his ear. Nothing. No reaction. He wouldn't move! "Help!" I shouted, getting Killua and Gon to stop playing and dashed to my room at once. "What's wrong, Aria?!" they asked simultaneously, senses in high alert when they realized Kurapika lying on the floor like a zombie.

"Kurapika!" they shouted, panicking.

Wait a minute. If he can't move, then I can check what's in the book, right?

Using an amazingly lightning fast formulated plan, I got ready for Project Retrieve.

I, using my great acting(note the sarcasm), ushered them all into the other side, with the excuse that Kurapika needed 'more space to breath' and that he's getting better as he's getting less pale. As soon as the rest left the immediate area, and stopped looking at Kurapika out of worry, I rushed to the book still in his hands. I slowly yanked it.

Sadly, Kurapika stiffly held on to it. I pulled, trying to not get his attention. He really is getting less pale. His breath is slowly getting faster and faster. He's "un-hibernating". I pulled and pulled and pulled. It just wouldn't come off. Frustrated, I pulled it with my full strength and it flew out of his hand with a bang. It hit the wall with a slam and slid unto Leorio's lap. The instant the thing flew out, Kurapika awoke.

By then, Leorio was already awake and alert. He looked at me with a questioning look, and understood the look in my eyes immediately.

'Open the book!' my eyes screamed.

Kurapika started standing up and right as he dashed, I tripped him. He looked back, his eyes almost starting to turn red, and he started getting ready to dash again. I held him in the leg, when I saw Leorio's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow…" Leorio let out, still shocked.

Kurapika, realizing that everything was seen, gave up. He sat down on the side, looking away.

I went to Leorio, along with Gon and Killua who were also interested. The picture shocked all three of us to the bone.

It was not just any book, but a picture book!

The first three pages were filled with some prayers. The shocking part was after those three. The fourth page housed a picture. A picture of a kid who I recognized to be Pairo, a kid who seemed to be a copy of Pairo except older, and then a blonde girl with long, long pigtails wearing the same tribal outfit that Kurapika wears now. The three had a wide grin, Pairo smiling simply, while the older version of Pairo held his right hand out. The blonde girl whose nice, blue eyes and long pigtails stood on the opposite side of Pairo, her left hand raised. The two on the sides seemed to be emphasizing Pairo.

Further on to the book, were more pictures of the three. There were some of them individually, some in pairs, and more of the three of them doing lots of things. Climbing trees, dancing, even wrestling.

I turned to the last page and found a letter.

**_Dear Kurapika,_**

_How should I say this…_

_You've always been an important person in my life. We've together since forever! I know you that you're going to start the elder test tomorrow, and if you pass, you will be able to go and explore the world! After I get these broken bones fixed, I'm gonna take it too! Then, when Pairo passes too, we'll be able to explore the outside world, just the three of us! _

_But, I'm worried. When you go out, you might never come back again. Maybe you'd forget about us, all the fun we had together. So I couldn't wait. I had to give this to you today._

_Kurapika, I love you. I want to be together with you for all eternity. We could be together forever along with Pairo, and we'd have so much fun!_

_When you get back from the test, tell me your answer. I'll be thinking of you the whole time, so don't keep me waiting!_

**_Love, Bastian_**

Holy. How should I say this. Kurapika is a **GIRL**, said **GIRL** has a **BOYFRIEND** back in the Kuruta province, and said **BOYFRIEND** wasn't shown in the anime. **PLUS** said **BOYFRIEND** was probably killed in massacre? **AND** he is probably Pairo's brother. **AND KURAPIKA IS A GIRL. KURAPIKA IS A GIRL!** I looked over to the others to see their reactions. Gon just tilted his head cutely with confusion, Leorio was still white from shock, and Killua laughed and laughed to no end.

"Kurapika's a girl! Kurapika's a girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" exclaimed Killua.

"…" was Gon's silent, obviously confused response.

And then, there was Leorio's weird ranting that sounded really shocked. "Kurapika… A girl… Kurapika… A girl… what the heck he actually is a girl. I mean she… I mean… wait what… Kurapika is a girl… a girl. A blonde girl. Kurapika is a blonde girl who actually looks cute trying to look like a girl. He… I mean she is a blonde girl. She looks really cute…" he ranted on. It was really weird though. You probably understand though.

I went over to Kurapika and sat down again. "Are you wearing a wig?" I questioned. He, I mean she slowly nodded. He, wait, she removed the wig to let down long, long beautiful yet still blonde hair. The other three dashed over to us, yelling in amazement. "Woah! Nice hair Kurapika!" commented Killua, half mocking, half amazed with an amused smirk. Gon turned his head to the side again, this time the frightening puppy eyes on.

Wow… No wonder Killua can't resist the puppy eyes. They're freaking dangerous. It looks like they're piercing your very soul!

"Eh! I didn't know you're a girl Kurapika!" exclaimed Gon, suddenly realizing as he finished putting the pieces together.

Leorio went to a corner and continued ranting like an idiot.

I sweatdropped at these. Kurapika just shook her head slowly.

"We should go." he, I mean she decided.

For once, I didn't disagree.


	7. Chapter 5

So… newest chapter here! Hope you enjoy! Starting from next chappy, I have a beta! She is…

DUN DUN DUN

Sakura Hyuga!

So, yeah, expect better chappies soon.

* * *

Cold. Very cold.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

Heartbeat. Her heartbeat was weakening.

She had hair the color of dirty honey, eyes blazing a natural red, although not as strong and pure as the crimson evident in the eyes of the Kuruta. Her hair slightly fanned out as more and more blood flowed out of her small body. She squirmed very little as her energy slowly left her body.

A girl with medium length black hair, and coincidentally similar black eyes rushed to the fallen figure.

Her hand glowed with power, and she touched the figure on the floor.

Immediately, her arms became limp, and she herself fell down.

* * *

Aria's POV

I woke up, shaking my head. Strange dream, that was.

Though I could barely remember what happened, it was weird. Glowing hands.

Shrugging, I went to Killua and Gon who were in the café drinking juice. Interestingly, Gon had pineapple juice while Killua was sipping chocolate milk. "So, what happened in the island?" Gon asked, referring to Killua. Killua frowned. "Nothing really. I meant up with Aria and we had this boring escapade. We walked around, and around, and around. There were no interesting opponents." He said, sighing. Gon looked at him, confused. "What's an escapade?"

Killua smirked. "An adventure."

I decided to cut in. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." They said simultaneously.

"What'cha doing?" I let out, before a ring alerted me.

"_Will number 376 please go to room 200?" _

Looking down on my somewhat battered clothes, I saw my tag with the number 376. I sighed. I was first, huh? Isn't it Hisoka first? Whatever, who cares, it's not like the a spider would appear. Actually, the spider's more likely than the Genei Ryodan. Or an ant. Or actually, maybe an ant, but not a Chimera Ant.

"Well, guess I'm going." I waved, as I walked out of the café.

I entered room 200 which was just around the corner.

Sitting in all his glory was the Chairman himself. He smiled. "It's just an interview. Sit down."

I sat down, and took the Hunter License from the side. I started fiddling with it, twirling and all that stuff.

"Are you going to participate in the final round?" he asked. Thinking about it, it would be best that I don't. Seeing as I don't have any reason to, and I pass anyway. But, getting a chance to fight would be nice. I need to work on my fighting skills, this is the Hunter x Hunter world.

"Yes, please." I politely replied.

He nodded then showed me pictures of the remaining participants. They were the same except for Pokkle, who I replaced. "Which of these examinees interest you the most?" In response to his question, I pointed at Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka and Gittaraku(Illumi). He massaged his long white beard before turning to another question.

"Who would you like to fight the least?" he asked. I pointed once more to Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka and Illumi before I returned to fiddling with my license. "Alright, thank you. You are dismissed." He said, sending me off. As I opened the door, he called me back for a bit.

"By the way, the final round is tomorrow." I nodded as I left, wondering where my rank is and who I'd be fighting.I decided to go to my room and retire to a nap.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

I woke up with a start. That dream again? It came back. It's all about someone who's dying and then someone who comes puts her glowy hands on her body and then goes kaboomy. So annoying. For the hours that I was asleep, the dream played thrice! It was annoying! Can't I have a proper nap?

Sighing in defeat, I stretched upward. When my hands came down, a black jacket came with it. Wincing, as I was still sort of asleep and very tired, I tried to check what it is. It's a nice, elegant and simple black jacket. Looks really comfortable for the cold. As I put it on, I asked myself something. "Where did this come from, anyway?"

Mmm. Comfortable.

I put it off and threw it to the chair. As it sailed in the air, it disappeared.

Shrugging, I went back to sleep.

And was awake again as realization dawned on me.

IT DISAPPEARED!  
I put my hands above my head and did a grabbing/strectching motion, realizing the jacket was suddenly on my hands again. Then I threw it away, and it disappeared. I did a grabbing motion in thin air in front of me, and it reappeared. Grab, throw, grab, drop, grab, wear, un-wear, grab, slam, grab,wear.

Not that I'll complain. It's pretty nice-looking and comfortable.

I checked the pocket. Magical disappearing jackets might have something, right? But as I checked, the were no pockets. None at all. Confused, I realized something.

My hand grabbed something.

I pulled, and a sword came out.

A badass looking one.

I don't know much about swords, but I think it's a katana. Or a nodachi? Whatever. It looks so badass, I don't care. Actually, I think I love it. I'm gonna go all samurai-like along with Nobunaga. I'm going to go boom and boom and boom. Ninja(samurai, actually) killing. And then, and then, I'm going to use some kind of awesome power to complement the sword.

My put the sword in the jacket(I'm naming that sword Sona, oh yeah!) like a sheaved it. I went to the other side of the jacket and did a grabbing motion, and the sword came out. I tried doing a grabbing motion with both my hands, in the hopes of getting two swords, but only the right hand got it. Interesting…

I experimented with the jacket and sword for the next few hours until my fight…

* * *

_The next day…_

After experimenting, I took another short nap, after being satisfied with the results, and

The order of the fights for the final round was then revealed. It went like so:

Aria vs Hanzo

Kurapika vs. Hisoka

Loser of first round vs. Gon

Loser of third round vs. Killua

Loser of second round vs. Bodoro

Loser of fourth vs. Gittaraku

Loser of fifth round vs. Leorio

And so on, but I didn't look at after Leorio's fight as it would be done by then. But still it's weird. It's so different. Plus, there are so many "loser of this round vs. this person". It's waaay different than what happened before. Plus, I'm facing Hanzo now, instead of Gon. And, it seems, Killua would face Hanzo instead of Pocky(yes, I'm calling Pokkle Pocky now. You mad?!).

And thus, the fights started.

"Round 1! Aria and Hanzo." Called the seemingly referee of the match. I shrugged and went to the duel area.

We stared at each other for some time. After a bit of time, and a very fake cough from the referee, Hanzo smiled. "By the way, you were the guy who was following me, right?" Hanzo asked the referee, who looked away in embarrassment. "Thanks! Apparently, I got a good score, right? All thanks to you. However…" he trailed off, looking at me. "This girl has a higher score than me! She must be good then. Who was following you?" he then asked, referring to me.

I didn't feel anyone following me, to be honest. Other than the guy who seemed to follow Killua, (I sensed that guy around the same time I met Killua, which is practically instantly, so I should be of some worth locating trackers) there was nobody tracking me. Maybe they gave me a good one because I had a license. Or maybe they just didn't bother at all because of that same reason. I shrugged, and went into battle position.

Hanzo did the same as he stroked his scarf and the hidden sword underneath the clothes.

I smirked. "Draw your weapon."

He looked at me surprised. "You know?"

The smirk turned into a playful grin. "Of course."

He sighed. "I guess I have to. I'll be using a weapon, don't you have one?"

I nodded. I made a grabbing motion and a jacket was instantly on my hands. It took me barely a second to wear it before I was ready. Mutters were heard everywhere as they wondered where I got my jacket.

"Shall we begin?" I asked, my hand getting ready to draw _Sona_.

Hanzo frowned in response. "I thought you were getting a weapon." He said, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Just start, will you?"

The referee went to the middle. "I assume you both remember the rules. Killing is disqualification, you can only win when the other party surrenders?"

Me and Hanzo both nodded, practically ignoring the poor ref as he explained the rules, but he let us start anyway.

"Start!" he screamed out.

Hanzo dashed immediately for me, his sword poised to cut my arm. I quickly jumped to the side and parried that with Sona.

He bumped into the wall, and launched an immediate offensive.

He striked multiple times, only for me to dodge or parry.

And then after a few minutes, he realized it. "Where did you get that sword, anyway?"

I smirked. "A secret of the universe you shouldn't know about." I said defiantly.

He scowled. "Know your place! I still taught you how to fight!" he shouted as he did another series of lunges and slashes.

A bit of red went unto my face and I swiped it away. Doing so, I got slightly cut on the side.

I bit my lip. It kind of hurts, put he's starting to piss me off. Maybe I should try going on the offensive…

When some more red went onto my face.

I annoyingly pushed it to the side and slowly began walking.

Hanzo's eyes widened in realization again for some reason. He then pointed at me. "Why is your hair all crimson colored! First your amazing jacket, then the appearing sword, then your hair goes on fire all of a sudden? It's been like that ever since the referee yelled start!?" he shouted and ranted all that stuff that annoyed me. He quickly jumped and did a jump strike. I was distracted by my hair turning crimson that I only had time to block. Hanzo was sure my sword was going to break from all the weight that he put from his strike, momentum and body when his own sword broke. I watched as he gaped at the two halves of his poor sword.

"This sword was given to me by my clan… it's stronger than steel! It was specially forged by the elders of my clan with the hardest material discovered in the region! Amazing. All these tricks." He said, smiling a genuine smile. "I surrender. I lose. My sword was broken on the offensive, you haven't gone on the offensive yet and I'm already in a disadvantage. Additionally, you could have tricks like how you made that jacket and sword appear from thin air. Amazing. No wonder your score is higher than mine." He said, as he stood up and walked away.

I frowned. He thinks too much. Those were my only tricks. At least I was able to train. Practice against someone serious. Get fighting experience. I looked at the referee, who looked shocked. He snapped out of it, for some reason after looking at me. "Aria is the winner! As she is already a hunter, she will not receive the license." Said the referee without looking at me.

He slowly stepped back as Hanzo turned back to face me. I could already feel the nauseating annoyance seeping out of Hanzo skin(*cough* his bald head's skin *cough* *cough*). I could imagine a huge tic-mark that represents anger on him, along with a really angry vein the pops out of his white shiny forehead.

"I LOST FOR NOTHING?! THIS KID COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A FREE WIN BECAUSE SHE ALREADY HAD A LICENSE AND YET FOUGHT ANYWAY?! AND SHE WAS A HUNTER WITHOUT FIGHTING EXPERIENCE? AND SHE HAS GLOWY HAIR AND EYES WHICH CHANGE COLOR? AND SHE WASTED MY TIME AND MY FAVORITE SWORD? THE SWORD MADE BY MY CLAN? THE SWORD I HAD TO GO THROUGH AN ENTIRE TEST TO GET? THE ONE THAT'S BROKEN ON THE FLOOR?" he ranted on only around 3 breaths. I sweatdropped. So harsh… "Sorry. I just really wanted to beat you and all…" I muttered incoherently, pouting. Hanzo sighed as he walked away, giving me space to giggle.

Gon and Killua went to me. "Nice fight, Aria!" Gon congratulated while Killua smirked. "Good job."

I left the arena as well, to be replaced by Kurapika and Hisoka who then had their fight.

The usual stuff happened. Hisoka not even bothering to really attack, just defending, Kurapika doing his best but definitely not strong enough to kill Hisoka. Then Hiso-Hisoka went to Kurapika, whispering and making Kura-Kurapika's eyes turn red for a bit. Then Hiso-Hisoka gave up while Kurapika just stood there looking lost and stuff.

And then, it was Hanzo versus Gon.

Like before, the usual stuff happened. Hanzo completed floored Gon, while Gon completely pissed Hanzo off. Surprisingly, Hanzo gave up before breaking Gon's arm. Probably because he was so annoyed. Especially because of how much I annoyed him in our fight just a while ago. Gon's bold puppy eyes were just too strong for him.

Thus, Killua versus Hanzo.

"I give up." Was said by Killua merely 3 seconds into the fight. When Hanzo asked Killua straight up why, Killua answered simply. "You were beaten by both Gon and Aria."

* * *

WOOHOOO!

I hoped you liked it. Remember, Kurapika is a girl now, so stay tuned to the changes! It seemed you all were shocked when I revealed Kura-Kura has a girl.


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Lots and lots of timeskips, sorry, I just want to get to what may seem as one of the most important arcs in this story where mysteries are revealed and the only thing left to be revealed are the story events, how they affect characters and the romance! So… yeah. Enjoy!

Things to know: When there is a line that indicates a skip, and there is no POV mentioned, it is safe to assume the POV is a continuation of the POV before the line skip. At least starting from this chapter, I don't know about the previous ones o.O Just for some people to know.

* * *

The matches…

Aria's POV

Hisoka versus Bodoro was slightly interesting, but I didn't really care. Bodoro did whatever martial arts she could do, but nothing could defeat the great clown. FEAR THE CLOWN! Hisoka still gave up after whispering in Bodoro's ear as well. Bodoro also seemed to watch, looking lost like always.

Then the next match came. Killua and Illumi.

Gita-Gita-kun (Illumi) pulled out the needles on his face and his face slowly turned into his real, default and natural face. His long graceful hair would have made a nice statement. In fact, he looked like a girl, sort of. A bit like Alluka. His long hair looks soooo soft. I just want to touch it! And roll it up, mess it up, fix it, play with it, fix it again and again and again.

But, the other part of my mind reasoned, if you piss the said neutral guy off, he can kill you instantly, right?

Gon and I watched as Killua's usual carefree face turned into one of horror. He was absolutely frightened of Illumi, and Illumi knew that. I bit my lip as Illumi talked heresy.

"You don't belong here."

"You don't deserve friends."

"You don't need friends."

"I will kill Gon and Aria."

"Do not fight someone stronger than you."

"They will die."

Those were just some of the absolute bull**** that Illumi sprouted out. Each word he said, I could feel Killua's face tightening in anger, disappointment, and most of all, pain. Sadness. He truly didn't want to return to the money hags in the Zoldyck apartment. He didn't want to become a bloody money hag like them. He wants something more that money can't buy. I can see it in those melancholic blue eyes.

That gave me all the proof I need. We can't stop this, but we'll save him.

Me, Gon, Kura-Kura, and Leorio.

Killua wants to be friends with Gon and I. I can see that. No trickery, lies, deceit, or playful jokes could be seen.

I turned to my other friend, Gon.

His eyes were shaking. He desperately wanted to shut the mouth of Illumi. I saw him take a breath to shout something, when I held his hand.

"Not here, Gon. Not here. If Killua goes back, we'll take him back. Any means necessary." I whispered to him.

Thankfully, Gon reluctantly listened. He glared the whole time at Illumi though, not knowing what would happen next.

If he knew what would happen next, he'd jump immediately and probably try to kill Illumi. Then Illumi would kill him. I can't let that happen. Gon can't die.

I slowly dragged Gon out of the area and hit him on the head, knocking him out. I kissed his forehead as I dragged him to a room to get rest.

When I arrived, Killua had already surrendered, and Illumi had passed.

I frowned as Killua just stared darkly, ignoring anything and everything around him.

I sighed. Can't he be depressed, stressed and annoyed while NOT ignoring everything?

* * *

During the orientation…

Gon's POV

I thrust the door open with my left hand. Nobody turned their head to me, except for Aria, whose eyes looked sad and angry, frustrated and… eager? Kurapika's eyes had some sort of a calculating look, while Leorio's seemed to emit shame. I rubbed my forehead. Ever since I woke up, it felt… wet. Like someone kissed it.

I'll ignore this for now. I decided, and headed straight for Illumi.

I grabbed his hand and threw him into the air, only for him to fall down as if he himself started the leap upward.

I stared into his eyes. "Bring Killua back." I demanded.

He shook his head. "No."

"Killua doesn't belong to you!" I shouted at him.

"Not explicitly." He replied.

I frowned. "What does explicit mean?"

I felt him sigh.

I was about to shout something when Netero-san interrupted.

"That's what we were just discussing." He stated.

* * *

After the orientation…

Aria's POV

I sighed. Gon's been running around and around and around and around! He went in this room, went out, went in the next room, went out, went into a certain room with Illumi's name on it, rummaged the room, went out, went to the attendants, asked about Illumi, went out, went to the other hunters, went out, apparently looked for me, but as I was following him and he didn't realize, he skipped me and went to the others, asked hunters about Illumi, no answer, and then he went out.

After an hour of what probably looked like weird following (I probably look like a stalker), I noticed that Leorio and Kurapika started following Gon as well, but from a different direction. Around the same time, Gon finally found Illumi. He quickly demanded for Illumi to release Killua, or at least tell us Killia's location. Illumi attacked him; did that happen in the anime? Can't remember. Anyways, Gon dodged all of the pins/needles and Illumi stopped and finally revealed Killua's location; Kukuroo mountain. Gon asked why Illumi had stopped and Illumi revealed the people trying to protect him, namely me, Kurapika, and Leorio. Although, I was really just following, not protecting.

Finally, yes finally, we were going to the mansion.

We (as in Me, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio) had this awkward separation for not more than a minute, but we decided to go together on the trip to the mansion. Of course, I wasn't surprised. We were suppose to go together anyways.

We arrived at our room in the train that we used our very nice licenses to get. It was actually hilarious when I gave my hunter license to the employee and she tried to bend it, and I practically tore it away from her the instant she started bending it. I glared at her and she laughed awkwardly, before swiping it in the counter. We got a first class room and all that.

The instant we went in, everyone was visibly surprised.

It was luxurious! Grand! It had a simple yet elegant and sophisticated look to it. It looked better than a hotel, too. Maybe, just maybe, they gave us a better room because I glared at the employee. I should do that more often! Whatever the employee did, she gave this to us, she's forgiven. I nodded, satisfied, while Gon hopped on the sofa. He sank right down, and he frowned.

"It's so soft, I can't move at all!" he complained, although he looked sort of happy.

Leorio laughed. "This is first class after all." He said, impressed as he threw his license and caught it while whistling.

Oh yeah, my license! I stashed my license in the jacket, and it disappeared into the deep black insides of the jacket. Nobody noticed though, as we were all busy admiring the nice room.

We started playing cards (courtesy of Hisoka, although I am suspicious that they are more than just cards, maybe cards with Nen on them?). As I proceeded to be defeated again and again by Kurapika, as well as proceed to be the victor over Leorio and Gon, the latter being the worst at the game as he couldn't understand the rules.

Eventually, we focused less on the game, and more on talking to each other.

"Where will you guys go after this?" Gon asked suddenly.

Leorio shrugged. "I'll be a doctor using-" he twirled his license, "- this baby over here!"

Kurapika, on the other hand, simply sipped tea while reading her book. "I'll earn some money so I can participate on the auction."

"Oh yeah, we're meeting on the first of September for the auction, right?" I asked, delaying my own answer. Where will I go? I don't know. I practically don't know anything.

"How about you, Aria?" Gon cut in, defeating my precious delay.

I sighed, no way to get out of this, now. "I don't know" I admitted. "Can I just go with you and Killua in your adventures?" I wondered aloud.

Gon smiled, a really big smile. "Of course you can, Aria!"

* * *

Kurapika's POV (first time :D)

I sat down comfortably on the couch. While Gon and Aria talked about what they would do after rescuing Killua, I had much more… pressing matters to think about. My clan, the Kuruta clan, is known for the bright, powerful and deep red eyes, although they are somewhat closer to crimson, bright crimson.

Now here's the problem: Aria, a girl I've never seen in the Lukuso province, the home of the Kuruta clan. And if she looked different because of growth, I haven't seen anyone even remotely similar to her. The difference to everyone and her there, were the colors of her pupils in her eyes. She had black, a common color in the world, just not in the Lukuso province. Usually, people in Lukuso and of the Kuruta clan have blue or brown eyes. However, during her fight, she showed off some abilities as well as something she shouldn't have, which are the crimson eyes. The ability for the pupils to turn crimson is reserved for my clan and my clan only, as far as I know. Unless there is another clan that has the "eyes", she should be a Kuruta.

Is she a Kuruta, or not?

I thought about what I knew about her but to my dismay, I realized that I knew practically nothing about her! She knows everything, even about me being a fellow girl, to which she exposed said information to the rest of the group. She knows about the massacre, as I told her, and yet I know absolutely nothing about her! I guess the fact that she isn't telling us anything may contribute to the possibility that she is a Kuruta.

After all, I reasoned, like I always do, if she knew she's a Kuruta, and I revealed myself as a Kuruta, she'd make sure that we were fellow clanswomen, right? She got proof of that the instant she saw my eyes in that state, and slightly less trustworthy proof when I told everyone that I was a Kuruta.

But, the other part of my mind reasoned, if she isn't a Kuruta, she won't tell you, while if she was, she would've told you the instant she discovered the fact!

But, my mind countered again, there might be a reason for her hiding it! She could be shy, after all, or maybe something is keeping her from telling me, there's definitely a reason for her crimson eyes!

I excused myself from the group, not understanding their strange looks, and went straight for the toilet.

I ruffled my head, somewhat listening to the intense debate going on silently in my head.

When will this dilemma solve itself out?

Aria's POV

I frowned as Kurapika returned from the comfort room only to excuse herself again to our shared bedroom (there were only two bedrooms and it was immediately decided that me and Kurapika would share one while Gon and Leorio would share the other). I was going to ask for tips on card games. She's really good. If only she'd teach me…

As Kurapika went into our room, she looked really sad. Like, disturbed sad. Something was bothering her, and I had no idea what it was about. It wasn't in the anime, that's for sure. I excused myself, with the excuse that I'll ask Kurapika how to win (not that I won't actually do so).

I opened the door, Kurapika frowning as I went in.

"Ne, Kurapika-" I started, when Kurapika interrupted me. She doesn't usually do that, so this must be something that's really, really serious. "Who are you, Aria?" she asked me. I frowned. This must be serious if she's having memory problems. "I'm Aria, fellow hunter who you met in the hunter exam." I deadpanned. Kurapika's frowned deepened even more.

"Not that, I mean your past. Do you have family?" she asked, when I finally got it. This must be about the eyes during the final part of the test when I faced Hanzo, when my eyes turned crimson like the ability that only the Kuruta have. Thinking about it, maybe I am a Kuruta, although my features aren't really Kuruta-like.

My lips curved into a frown as well. Should I tell her, should I not tell her?

Eventually, with Kurapika's somewhat desperate, yet curious gaze, I gave up. "I'll tell you." I started. "Don't tell the others." I stated, although it came out more as a question.

"Of course." Kurapika said, eyes practically begging me to talk.

"I don't remember anything." I said, waiting for her reaction.

There was none other than confusion. "What?" she mumbled.

"I don't remember anything from before the hunter exam. All I remembered is my name." I told him, skipping the fact that I know the anime Hunter x Hunter which is basically this world.

"But your eyes, they turned crimson! You must be a Kuruta." She said, as if trying to prove the fact to herself.

I smiled. "Maybe… You do feel like a big sister figure." I admitted. Kurapika was really sensible and all, isn't that what big sisters feel like? Although, I wouldn't know, I don't have an experience of anything related to that.

"Why don't I adopt you?" she suggested.

"Eh?" I said, confused this time.

"Sister or not, we're alone, alone together. So let's be family to one another, alright?" she told me, not requesting anymore, but I appreciated it.

My face lit up with a wide grin. "I'd have thought we're already family even without you saying this."


End file.
